Falling For You
by NeverAgainSmallPotatoes
Summary: Mulder and Scully realize they love eachother. What happens when they're working and Mulder has to give her just one more kiss? Please R/R, It's a "clean" writing!


Spoilers: None, but it takes place somewhere in the 7th season. It's in the ep. "All Things", I believe, when our favorite couple, well, does "the naked pretzel". Before Mulder was abducted, Scully had a baby and Doggett and Reyes.  
  
Archive: Just email me at jessica@mandelswamp.com before hand, I like to know where it's going, this goes for anything I write. I also want my name on it.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, Fox, etc..  
  
Many thanks to: Kiki for helping me out with this whole plot and all. Also Jennie for really introducing me to Fanfic and for being my best online bud!  
  
This is my second story, please read and review!  
  
Type of story: Humor/Romance, it's ooc (out of character), it's also MSR, because as I've said before, and I will say again, It's a shipper's world and I'm a shipper girl, if you don't like that then you might want to leave now.  
  
MULDER  
  
She had fallen asleep in my apartment, on my couch. I covered her with a blanket. With one last look at her incredible beauty, I got up to get a glass of water. I wanted to sit down next to her and watch her, but my bladder had other plans for me. I put down my now empty glass and walked into the bathroom. When I walked in and pushed the door close it didn't close all the way. By the time I realized it, I was already "draining the lizard", so to speak. I reached out for the door, and since I couldn't reach I left it open a little bit. Scully was asleep, so who would see me? Not like I would mind though. I admit to being attracted to her. Who am I kidding? I love her, but I can't tell her. I doubt she loves me back, I wish she did. I was so lost in thought I hadn't heard her get up and start to walk towards the bathroom.  
  
SCULLY  
  
I woke up on the couch in Mulder's apartment. I pulled the blanket off of me and went to look for Mulder. I was still a little groggy so I was leaning on the wall for support. I got up to his bathroom and then before I knew what hit me I had fallen through the bathroom door, knocking into Mulder and pushing him into the tub with me on top of him.  
  
MULDER  
  
I had just zipped up my pants when suddenly Scully came flying through the doorway, knocking me into the tub. The last thing I remember is her being on top of me and then everything went blank. I think I heard her say my name just before the room turned dark.  
  
SCULLY  
  
Mulder hit his head on the cold tiles behind him and he became unconscious. I tried to wake him up without any luck. I moved off him unwillingly. I then shifted him into a new position so he was completely in the tub. I went and found a Ziploc bag and put some ice in it to put on his head. I put it on the back of his head were a big red bump was now forming. I gently tapped his face and said "Mulder wake up, come on Mulder." His eyes fluttered and he blinked. He then looked up at me, and his eyes were so intense that I turned my head away. He got up and was a little unsteady, so I lead him to his room. "You should lie down Mulder"  
  
"Only if you'll lie down next to me", he teased playfully. He looked up at me like a small child begging for a toy. He knew I couldn't resist.  
  
"Fine, but you better behave yourself", I mumbled the last part and he didn't hear me. Good. Maybe he wouldn't behave. Knowing him, I figured he wouldn't. It was suddenly very hot in the room. I refused to admit to myself why I was feeling hot. *Maybe your turned on, * I am not. *O, come on, a few seconds earlier and you would have seen his...* I cut my own self off in my head, I know what I would have seen, but I didn't, he's just my partner. *Sure.* Shut up!  
  
MULDER  
  
I had lost consciousness after hitting my head. When I woke up and looked into Scully's eyes, I saw something I had never noticed before. Love. For the first time I realized that she did love me. After all this time I had been to ignorant to see that she longed for me just as much as I longed for her. All these years of being a number one profiler and I couldn't even recognize that she loved me back. I cursed myself inside for that. She must have felt what I had because she looked away. I was now determined to show her the truth. I wanted her to realize I loved her too. She told me I should lie down, so I went to my room while leaning on her. I demanded that she lie down with me. She did. This was my chance.  
  
SCULLY  
  
Mulder got in bed and I lied down on the other side, a bit nervous of his playful mood. I covered us with the blanket. "I'm cold," Mulder suddenly stated.  
  
"Want me to get you another blanket?"  
  
"No, If you moved closer to me I would be warmed up by your body heat though," he gave me this begging look. I glared at him and cautiously moved closer to him. I was about six inches away from him, then he put his arm around me and pulled me right up against him. *Now it's really getting hot in here,* I thought. He turned and faced me, putting his hands on my face and pulling my head in to his. He kissed me, and it was a long, passionate kiss, tongue included. His tongue wiggled and danced with mine, tasting all of my mouth as if he felt this was to good to be true. I pulled back, out of breath and slightly confused.  
  
MULDER  
  
"Mulder, we can't -", I cut her off, before she got a chance to rationalize this, with another full-on-Mulder-kiss. She was dumbfounded before, but now she was completely lost in her need for me, as I was with lost with her. Then we started to rid ourselves of our clothing barrier.  
  
SCULLY  
  
When he pulled his shirt off I had to take a moment to stare at his chest. His arms were strong and muscular and his abs were finely toned. He was gorgeous. I then went for his pants. He grabbed my arm gently and tugged at my shirt. He took my shirt off and then my bra. I blushed; suddenly feeling embarrassed, and covered up my chest. Mulder pulled my arms back.  
  
MULDER  
  
"You're beautiful Scully." She blushed and smiled. I was ecstatic to see her relax for the first time since our kiss. She tugged at my pants demanding they come off. When we were completely naked we kissed more, and explored the boundaries of our love. When we were done, I held her in my arms, not wanting to let go. We lied down together, cuddling for awhile, then drifting off to sleep. When I woke up she was not there. I looked all around my apartment, but to no avail. I new she had told me the night before that she had an early meeting, but I had just wished she had stayed with me. I took a short shower, got dressed, and was off to work.  
  
SCULLY  
  
I came into the office and found Mulder sitting in his chair. "Hello," I said plainly.  
  
"Hello," he said with a slight detection of seduction in his voice. "I missed you this morning."  
  
"I told you I had a meeting with Skinner," I said feigning boredom. I turned around and he came up behind me giving me a big bear hug. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, but we have to work," I said trying to convince myself that we actually had to do some work. Mulder started to kiss me all the way down my neck. He then turned me around and pulled me up against him. "I can lock the door," he said mischievously. He glided quickly across the room and locked the door. He came back over to me, kissing me full on again. In the middle of our kiss, Skinner knocked on the door. Mulder groaned and unlocked the door. He pulled it open and there stood a very pissed Walter Skinner.  
  
SKINNER  
  
I came down to find the door locked to Mulder and Scully's office. I have never been down here and found their office door locked. I knocked on the door and when Mulder opened it I almost fainted. There stood one very guilty Agent Mulder and his partner in crime not too far behind. "Why was the door locked," I demanded.  
  
"I wasn't aware that it was locked Sir."  
  
"O, and were you also not aware that Agent Scully's lipstick is smeared all over your face?"  
  
Mulder's face turned pale as Scully's changed from pale to bright red.  
  
Mulder started to speak, but I began to feel bad, and did not want to push it too far. They deserved to be with each other. "It's not a busy day so why don't you two just take the rest of the day off?" They both looked like they were going to faint. I left the office without another word.  
  
MULDER  
  
"Well what do you think?"  
  
"Mulder, let's go before he changes his mind."  
  
*And so the two agents left the office and didn't come back for two days. When they finally came back, Agent Scully was sporting a very nice piece of "ice" as Mulder smiled like a schoolboy.*  
  
The End  
  
*Note: For anyone who doesn't know, "ice" means Diamond.* 


End file.
